Thoughts Through a Melting's Sunset
by LynnieB
Summary: Okay, we know the citizen's of Oz were thrilled over Elhpie's "melting", but how did our main character's feel? Please R & R...


Thoughts Through a Melting Sunset

Lynnie

(I do not own any of these characters)

1. MADAME MORRIBLE

Wretched brat! Ungrateful little menace. A waste of power. Not talent- NO- pure power. I could have harnessed it and she would have been everything. My greatest Creation. Instead, she betrayed _me_. Her teacher. Her mentor. Well, Miss Elphaba has gotten just what she'd always dreamed: a celebration throughout Oz all because of her.

_2. THE WIZARD_

What can I say? How could I have known? Any knowledge of origin is lost to me. Even knowing what I know now I feel nothing. I had it all and she took it. I was making Oz exactly what I wanted. I was doing it. Free will should be outlawed. I was working on that-- suffocating it. When she melted to the ground she took the future I had planned for Oz with her.

_3. BOQ_

She forced me into this. Her and that Nessa Rose. If she could just have been a little more like Glinda. Learned something from her… This would never have had to happen. I'm so angry with her. Elphaba-- the Witch is responsible for this and no one else.

Glinda… I see the shimmer in her eyes. I know it's not shining pride and happiness as all of Oz thinks. I know what it is: Somewhere in the beautiful, perfect head of hers she still believes in her Elphie. She sees her as the person she was from school. Her best friend and roommate. This is breaking her heart. I could kill Elphaba a second time for that reason and that one alone.

_4. FIYERO_

My beautiful Fae-- I watch her and can't comprehend how I got so lucky. I wanted to meet her at Kiamo Ko and have our own version of a fairy tale. I know she isn't one for those, but I wanted it just the same. I know her beauty is always doubted by her, but I would have spent the rest of our lives proving to her how unfounded those doubts are. I intend to even more now. I'll work even harder at it.

I know her pain isn't for her. It never is. Oz is part of it. As horrible as words were and as horrendous as treatment of her was by its people, she still loves her country. I have prayed to both Luraline and the Unnamed God for a way to keep her in Oz. Nothing. The people and the Animals are a concern for her, but there is nothing left for her to do.

Glinda… Her best friend. Glinda was not part of the equation at Kiamo Ko. She hoped for a silent goodbye and that didn't happen. Elphaba had to look Glinda in the eye and lie to her for both the first and the last time. She had to leave her on her own…

The guards may not have killed me, but their death would have been painless compared to seeing her like this. As the sun finishes lowering I see her shoulders go with it. I see them start to shake and I crawl over to her. I wrap my arms as tightly around her as I possibly can and rock her as she quietly soaks my shirt. This is what 'wicked' looks like? I have no fear of it.

_5. GLINDA_

I can't believe she's gone. People are all around cheering over her death. How could they? I can't bring myself to scream at them to stop. Nooo because Elphaba made me promise. How could she? _Elphie_, that was completely unfair!

All they asked was if it was true. Was their worst fair gone for good? The answer was so simple and yet nearly impossible for confirmifying. I just don't want to say it. If I say it then it's real. It's true. I hear the words, but it doesn't sound like it's coming from me. All I want to do is leave and be alone. I want to cry for Fiyero-- for Elphie who had no time to be sad for herself. To cry for Elphaba and her-- just for her. I'm stopped from my departure. AGAIN. Were her and I friends? Please no… I answer as unanswerly as possible, but the memories still flood through my closed eyes…

… I treated her so horribly as first. Then, what she did for me the night of the Ozdust. Her shell was so hard, but she wore her feelings on her sleeve if someone knew enough to look. They were as plain as my sparkly wand. The pain she carried around.. Her secret… It still isn't true..

… Our fight over Fiyero. Why didn't I see it? How much he loved her. The Gale force after hated them and then he joined them! He'd be able to look her for that way. Protect her from the inside. It was my fault Morrible knew how to get to her: Nessa. Fiyero came to her rescue.. Died for her…

… Kiamo Ko… What a promise she forced me to make! She wouldn't let me say anything because she didn't want me harmed. Selfish! She picks that moment to be selfish! I hid just as she told me to and didn't say a word. The sound-- Oh, sweet Oz, I can still hear her. My Elphie screaming as she-- I should have done something. Anything. Instead I couldn't move as she cried out in pain…

… It won't stop in my head. I keep hearing it and hearing it and-- I open my eyes quickly to silence it. The citizens are still dancing and celebrating. I hold the Grimmerie as close to my heart as possible. I have to try and go on without her. No one notices my tears falling as I float away.

_6. ELPHABA_

Why me? Why? All I wanted to do was make everything better. Did it work? No. The only thing it did was succeed in hurting everyone I possibly could that was close to me. Unwillingly I completed the list…

… My mother. Melena never loved me, but I know she cared in her own distorted way. I'm the reason, even if indirectly, why she's not here anymore…

…Nessa. It's true she wasn't green thanks to the Milk flower, but are wheels for working legs that much better? Beautifully tragic. She's gone now too. They used her life to get to mine. Father has his Nessa Rose with him now at least. Just too soon…

… Father. I don't know why. Nessa said the shame and embarrassment killed him. He's been that my whole life. No matter what I did. At least it wasn't the Wicked Witch who killed him. Just me. Elphaba…

…Doctor Dillamond. He believed in me. He saw past my skin and anger. He truly saw a future for me and not this one. I tried so hard to make him proud. I tried to help those Animals who had already lost their voices. I didn't find him until it was too late to salvage what was left…

…Boq. I did the best I could, but I couldn't do good enough. Now, he hates me wit hmore passion than he's ever had for anything…

…Fiyero. Yero my hero. I saved him, but now his perfection is marred. While it remains in my eyes, to the rest of the world it is tarnished. I know he's worried and it kills me. I can't believe he's here with me. His brains must have been completely knocked out of him. Something. I can fix him. I know I can. If it means nothing to him it means everything to me. I'll make good this time. I love him. I'll make good…

…Glinda. I can't imagine what she's going through right now. I know she's in pain and I'm the cause. Somewhere in my mind I know it has to be this way. It'll keep her safe. I have spies set in place to make sure. I'll go if the time is desperate. She wasn't suppose to be there. I didn't want her to witness any of it. She could have had hope. Now, she believes I am truly dead. That I left her on her own…

Maybe I am what they say. The Wicked Witch. I want to scream, but then Morrible and the Wizard would win. The sun is finally fading into moonlight and it's all becoming too much. I can't voice to Yero what I need, but he knows. As my tears start to come I feel his arms wrap around me.

I'm no longer flying alone.


End file.
